Most known electronic device assemblies utilize fasteners such as screws to secure printed circuit boards onto the electronic device assemblies. In communication device assemblies, such as two way portable radio assemblies, it is sometimes also required to use shields substantially covering the printed circuit boards in order to shield the electronic circuits on the circuit boards from electromagnetic interference (EMI). This EMI is typically caused by the radio frequency emissions produced by the radio itself, or by the electronic circuits generating unwanted emissions which effect the overall performance of the radio. The addition of the shield, although helpful in minimizing EMI caused problems, presents major tolerance stack up design problems to the mechanical designer designing the electronic assembly. It becomes critical for the mechanical designer to maintain precise tolerances between the shield, the printed circuit board, and the main housing, in order to achieve maximum shielding with minimum space usage. A need thus exists for a way to minimize the tolerance stack up problems associated with the known shield assemblies and at the same time provide for a way to eliminate the use of separate fasteners (e.g. screws) to mount the printed circuit board onto the electronic assembly.